Active holographic imaging using RF, microwaves, and/or millimeter waves can produce images of objects that are embedded, concealed, and/or obscured by a barrier. However, this task is made difficult when the barrier comprises a dielectric material and the antennas that transmit and receive the electromagnetic radiation used for imaging are not optimized for that particular barrier material. Problems associated with non-optimized antennas can include surface reflections off of the barrier, poor penetration of electromagnetic energy into the barrier, and issues associated with polarized-dependent objects embedded in the barrier or existing behind the barrier. Examples of barriers can include, but are not limited to, concrete, masonry, wall board, wood, and ceramic. Accordingly, a RF, microwave, and/or millimeter wave antennas for active holographic imaging through barrier materials that is matched to the barrier material is needed.